During the construction of a building an electrician must install boxes for switches, receptacles, televisions, phones and for numerous other applications. In order to accomplish this, electricians would use a tape measure. This procedure is time consuming and not always the most accurate. Due to the bending in tape measures, when nailing on boxes it tends to cause some inaccuracies. Another problem with using a tape measure is after getting the correct height off of the floor; you need to bring the box off of the stud to bring the box flush with the finished wall, when it is installed at a later date. The box must be flush with the finished wall, or the fixture to be used in the box will not sit properly and may result in an unsafe condition. A tape measure is not any help when trying to successfully accomplish flushness with the finished wall and getting the proper height at the same time.